mayberryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:QueenBuffy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mayberry Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 216 The Manicurist page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Andlaw99 (Talk) 04:48, November 29, 2010 I'm back Hey! I'm back. Oh, by the way do you like the new Wikia editor? I don't D: --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 01:26, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Category Could we please not use the Wikia Labs category thing? It takes to long to search. --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 15:22, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :I like all the other things, but the category thing doesn't give links, you just have to go through page after page looking for the right link. It is ok for small wikis, like this, but for big wikis with lots of categories, well, i'd just prefer not to use it! is that ok? --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 15:36, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry! It's hard to explain. I hope you don't mind! Oh, glad you like the pics! Took FOREVER to find! Google Images doesn't work! :-) --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 15:45, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Main page looks great Buffy! Mayberry Wiki really looks first class! I love the quote of the day. Andlaw99 02:31, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Same here Nice to see you again as well! I was worried you were gone for a while considering you haven't edited since August... Heh. Anyways, I got some of the TAGS color episodes, so I can add the summaries now. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 21:15, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Front page Main page additions look great! I love Leon, always so funny. Never seen that Andy Griffith album cover, very cool! Andlaw99 17:29, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Long Time No See So hey, I hope u had a Fangtastic break so far. Well, I was wondering could I have my job as a Trubie editor back? I love this show soooooooooooo much. And I have loads of'' helpful'' info on Season 5. XOXO Chrys 00:11, February 25, 2012 (UTC)Carlos Los Davis Info Hey, Buffy! Do you have Hbo Go? They Have special features, now. But If you don't have it, can I add some info? I really want to add some of these pics and info into the wikia. And also can you tell Jayden, that I am sorry. Plus can I get un-blocked on the GoT wikia? LovelyChrys 15:24, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey QueenBuffy...thanks for the welcome. I'm a big fan and stumbled across the Mayberry WikiPages looking for something about the show. What do you suggest are the best and easiest ways to get involved on the pages here? ColHarV--ColHarV 21:52, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes...VERY new to the Mayberry Wiki..but not to being a fan. I've been to lots of events...and even played Col Harvey at a recent event. Although it may not be totally accurate and far from Complete, checkout my Characters List of not seen: http://www.mayberry.info/history/index.php?title=Unseen_Characters Later, Keith Yes. Been to several, but missed the last couple. Will be going back this September as Col.Harvey and doing a few onstage deals with David Browning and Alan Newsome. --ColHarV 01:13, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Andy Griffith Dies I'm sure you've seen the news already. I'm not sure how to best handle this on the Wiki. I haven't blogged on it. Do you think it needs to be on the top of the main page? This is the most significant story that this site will ever cover. You have a much better sense of design and layout than I do, so I'm leaving it in your hands. Such sad news. Andlaw99 14:27, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Affiliates What a great idea! You're the cats! Andlaw99 20:54, July 3, 2012 (UTC) 15,000! That's amazing! Have you looked at imayberry.com (formerly mayberry.com)? That site's been around for a long time and it's associated with all of the Rerun Watchers Clubs (TAGSRWC). The site is run by Allan Newsome. He does a Floyd the Barber tribute impression at TAGS events and one of our own editors (ColHarV) is a personal friend of his. I wonder if Allan would want to become one of our affiliates? His email is floyd@imayberry.com Andlaw99 21:26, July 4, 2012 (UTC)